Valentine's Day
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: It's a Valentine's day and Athos gets the opportunity to make his wife happy but will he use it?


"Good morning, Athos!" – Athos' eyes shot open as soon as Aramis' voice filled his ears. He had been on duty yesterday and couldn't rest properly due to which he was now struggling hard to stay awake.

"Aramis, I don't understand how a person can be happy at 8 am in the morning." – Athos gritted out, cursing his bad luck. Now he had no chance to get rid of the talkative marksman.

"Come on, Mon Ami, don't be so grumpy. It's a brand new day! A brand new start! And today is a valentine's day…" – Aramis smiled, taking a seat next to his grumpy friend who was mumbling something under his breath.

"So?" – The swordsman yawned, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"It's a special day!" – The marksman exclaimed, sighing dreamily as he played with the feather on his hat.

"You don't need a special day to irritate me…" – Athos murmured, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Ah, you are no fun".

"Shut up".

Athos' magical glare worked for about 10 minutes, then Aramis started talking again.

"Seriously, Athos, it's a valentine's day, men must give their ladies some gifts." – Aramis tried again, hoping to melt his friend's icy heart.

"I haven't bought gifts and even if I had, I couldn't give it to anyone as I am single. Now shut up and let me sleep".

"You still have a wife". – Aramis dared to remind him, readying himself for any kind of violent response.

"She's not my wife anymore". – He choked out, feeling something blocking his throat.

"Things have settled between you two, haven't they?"

"We just agreed not to try to kill each other anymore, that's all."

"Whatever, I bet she will be happy if you gift her something".

"She's the king's mistress. Besides, I am just a soldier and can't afford expensive things".

"She doesn't need expensive things. She needs your love".

"You are talking about the woman who wanted a hundred livres for the information about Rochefort".

"My god, Athos, she's still a woman! No matter what you see in her, she is nothing more than human. Deep inside she is waiting for a gift from her husband. Give it a try, at least. Let's see how she responds".

Athos stayed silent for some time, considering his friend's words. Perhaps Aramis had a point. He had never gifted her anything on this day because he didn't get a chance. She killed his brother three months before this special day. Now he had the opportunity to give her the gift he had wanted to give her once on Valentine's day. There was no harm in trying to make his wife happy. Besides, he was missing her but it wasn't something he was ready to admit.

With a small sigh, he took out a sapphire ring from his pocket, showing it to Aramis, who took it carefully, admiring its beauty.

"Oh, it's so beautiful… Wait, as far as I am aware, you can't afford anything expensive. Where did you get this ring from?" – He asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

"It's my mother's ring. She gave it to me the day before her death and asked me to give it to my wife once I got married. I wanted to gift Anne this on Valentine's day but she killed Thomas several months before". – Athos lowered his head, struggling to control himself.

"I am so sorry, Mon Ami". – Aramis said honestly, pulling Athos in a warm embrace. He thought the swordsman would resist but smiled brightly when he felt Athos hugging him back, burying his head in Aramis' chest.

"You shouldn't let your past destroy your future. I know it's hard to forget such thing and I don't expect you to…" – The marksman whispered, holding his friend tightly. – "But you must try to give her another chance. I may be a womanizer but I know what a true love is. She loves you, Athos. I've seen it in her eyes. She wanted to gain your forgiveness by saving me. How could you not see the pain in her eyes every time you insulted her? Yes, she's not a saint yet she deserves to feel loved. Every person deserves that! I know you love her too and this day is your chance to make things right". – Aramis finished, releasing his friend just to see his expression.

Athos blinked several times, his sleepy expression completely gone, replaced by something else. Aramis couldn't say exactly what it was but he knew his words had brought the desired effect.

After a few minutes of suffering silence, the swordsman stood from the bench.

"Shall we go?" – He asked, extending his hand towards the marksman to help him up.

"We?" – Aramis asked, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

"Someone has to distract the king". – The swordsman explained dryly, looking at Aramis impatiently.

"In that case, you must take Constance with you".

"I am satisfied with how my face looks, so thank you."

"All right, all right, prince charming." – The marksman chuckled, letting his friend pull him to his feet. – "Let me get a special gift first".

"Why the hell on Earth you need a special gift?"

"You are not the only one in love here". – Aramis smiled dreamily.

"I hope it won't get us hanged". – Athos sighed, knowing what Aramis meant.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful".

* * *

They reached the palace in the afternoon. Aramis took one of his mistresses with them to distract the king while he and Athos started looking for their ladies.

It didn't take long to find her. She was in the garden, sitting on a bench, reading a book. Athos swallowed hard as he approached her, planning to take a seat next to her when he felt something hard and cold pressing on his throat. Raising his head, the swordsman met his wife's stern gaze, who had her small blade pressed to his tender flesh.

"You should be more careful, dear husband, I could have killed you accidentally." – She said, letting the blade slide down his chest, stopping over his heart before taking it away.

"I hardly assume you would regret it". – He shot back, eyeing her carefully from head to toe. No pearls, no fancy hairdo or elegant dress. Instead, she had a simple white dress on. It took him a great effort to take his eyes away from the angel in front of him. She looked so much like his Anne! So much like the only woman he had ever loved in his life. It reminded him of those happy days when she used to take his breath away with just her simple yet stunning appearance. Dressed in a white dress, her hair down with forget me nots in them, running in the fields barefoot with naughty twinkles in her eyes. There was nothing he wouldn't do to get his old life back and do things differently. He would have listened to her then, heard her out and believed her. Or he wouldn't let her kill his brother and would try to settle things between them instead. Now it was all over. He had played his part. Well or not, only god knew that.

"You look beautiful". – He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Anne looked at him for some seconds before a small smile appeared on her lips, causing Athos to smile as well.

"Why are you here, Athos?" – She asked instead, lowering her head to hide her flushed cheeks.

"I have something for you. It's a Valentine's day, so…" – He said rather shyly, taking out his beloved sapphire ring and putting it on her finger, kissing her hand gently.

Her eyes settled on the ring, tracing a finger on it lovingly, her eyes full of love and adoration.

"It's so beautiful… You… You bought it… Bought it for me?" – She whispered, voice trembling.

"It's my mother's ring. She wanted me to gift it to my wife". – He whispered back, looking at her fondly.

Her head shot up instantly, making Athos wonder what he had done so wrong. Then her eyes settled back to the ring for some seconds before she took it off, placing it in his hand and shaking her head fiercely.

"I don't deserve it." – She said painfully, avoiding his gaze.

He gently turned her face towards him, looking into her eyes as he put the ring back on her finger.

"It's yours. I want you to have it as a gift from…"

"Husband". – She finished for him, feeling tears bathing her pale cheeks. Athos nodded, fighting with his own tears as they threatened to escape. Anne raised her hand and caressed his cheek, letting her fingers roam on his rough flesh, cherishing the feeling. Athos leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. His eyes suddenly settled on her throat, spotting something there. Carefully extending his hand towards it, he took hold of a tiny silver locket dangling on her throat.

"Is it…?" – He choked out, running his thumb lightly across the object.

"You can't forbid me to keep it". – She gritted out, moving away from him.

Athos stepped forward, stopping inches away from her. Anne looked at him steadily, wondering what he was going to do. Her fingers hovered over her throat and her eyes widened when she found it empty. Raising her head, she saw the locket around her husband's neck, who was running his finger across it with a fond smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep it instead." – He said, hope shining in his sky blue orbs. Anne resisted the urge to chuckle as she noticed he was using his puppy dog face.

"It will be your gift on this special day". – He added.

"All right". – She smiled, looking at her ring lovingly.

They sat in silence for some time. Her head on his shoulder, his lips on her forehead, their hearts beating together. Neither of them wanted to end the moment, so they just sat there, veiling their minds with old good memories when they both were different people. When there was no blood, no betrayal, no distrust… Instead, there were only a count and his beautiful countess, adoring each other and having a peaceful live. Oh, how he wished he could get another chance.

"I have always wanted us to be like this on a Valentine's day." – She broke the silence, hugging him tightly as she felt cold in her thin clothes. – "Just you and me, sitting in our garden, admiring the nature in winter. It was all so nice in my mind that I had to remind myself it wasn't real. – She pressed her head in his chest, his arm circling her waist while his other hand rubbed her back, trying to warm her up.

"Why, oh, why didn't the lord let us be happy, Olivier?" – She said shakily, almost sobbing in his doublet. – "You were everything I had ever wanted in this life. I was so happy, so happy that sometimes I wondered if it all was real. Then your brother found out about my past. I wasn't planning to kill him, just wanted to make him believe I truly loved you. However, he decided I was a whore and deserved to treated as one, so he tried to force himself on me. I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. I kept struggling in his arms but he was stronger and managed to keep my body in place. Then I remembered the small blade in my shoe and somehow managed to take it out. You know what happened then…" – She finished, raising her head to observe his expression. Athos had his eyes shut tightly, his hands fisted in balls as he breathed, trying to regain his composure. Finally, he looked at her, his eyes full of tears, his lips trembling.

"He deserved it". – He whispered painfully, letting tears come streaming down his face.

"Believe it or not I hadn't killed anyone before him. He had left me with no choice. I knew I deserved to be punished but I couldn't bear being blamed for not loving you. I loved you, Olivier. I loved you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. I… I still love you…" – She took his hand in hers, bringing it to her cheek, letting their skins brush together. Who knew, maybe it was the last time she had the opportunity to feel his touch. Athos let her do it, lowering his head as he mused. She waited patiently, playing with his fingers, silently praying for him to believe her.

"My brother was a short-tempered person. He despised ordinary people and treated them as if they were boring insects. I've seen him flirting with women several times yet I could never imagine him being capable of violence."

"As I see, you still don't believe me." – She sighed, untangling herself from him and standing up. – "Actually, I didn't expect you to… I have to go now before the king catches us together. It will be the best if you don't try to see me again. It's over. There's nothing we can change now. We'll only harm each other. After all, that's what we both are good at". – She was about to go when she felt a gentle tug on her arm.

"I want to change it all." – Athos said honestly. – "I want us to be good at other things too. I believe you, Anne, and I want to start a new life with you. Give us another chance, please. I know we can make it work. You and me against the world! I want to be your husband again, I want to live with you, I… I love you too, Anne". – He breathed out the last words like a prayer, looking at his wife as if she was the most beautiful woman on Earth and she was.

"I love you, Anne De La Fere". – Athos said again when he got no reaction from his wife.

It was all she needed to hear. Anne had forgotten how good her name sounded on his tongue. How gently he used to say it, with so much love and adoration… Oh, she felt like the old Anne, who adored hearing her full name from his mouth. It made her feel strangely whole, safe and loved. She could never think it would be possible to hear him say it after all they've been through.

She hugged him with all her might, clutching at him as if he was her lifeline. Athos hugged her back, his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. He felt home in her arms. Holding her felt so right that it made him wonder how he had ever lived without it.

"I love you too, Olivier d'Athos De La Fere and I am ready to try it again with you". – She smiled. – "Be warned, though, it won't be the same and it won't be easy".

"You mean you won't be easy to handle". – He chuckled before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

The smile she gave him proved him right yet he was content because it was just a start.

* * *

"Ah, thank god you are back. What took you so long?" – Aramis exclaimed as soon as he spotted Athos coming towards him.

The marksman expected a glare from his friend but imagine his surprise when Athos pulled him in a tight hug, almost crushing poor Aramis.

"Thank you". – The swordsman whispered sincerely in Aramis' ear, tightening his hold.

"You are welcome but I would be glad if you didn't choke me to death". – The marksman mumbled, trying to hide fondness in his voice.

Athos released him and Aramis tapped his shoulder.

"Tell me absolutely everything". – The marksman looked at him eagerly.

By the time the swordsman finished talking, Aramis had the most foolish grin Athos had ever seen on his face.

"So you two made up?"

"Sort of. She promised not to be the king's mistress anymore. We're planning to buy a house near the garrison and I'll ask Treville to find a suitable job for her".

"I am so glad to hear it, my friend". – Aramis wrapped his arm around Athos, expressing his sincere happiness.

"Your turn". – Athos said, putting his hat on.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you give your gift to… You know who?"

Aramis was about to reply when his eyes spotted a silhouette in the palace, standing near the window. He smiled brightly when he saw his crucifix on her pale throat, her fingers playing with it while she kept looking at him with a small, shy smile, thanking him wordlessly.

"Oh, Aramis, Aramis…" – Athos chuckled, obviously having seen the queen.

Aramis just shrugged innocently, tipping his hat over his eyes to hide his smile. Athos followed him out of the palace, thanking god for giving him the opportunity to make his wife happy.

* * *

**A.N. I have been thinking about writing this for several days and finally managed to do it. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews as I need to know what you think. Any kind of disapproval or suggestion is welcomed. Enjoy reading!**

**P.S. Aramis gifts a beautiful crucifix to the queen. I decided it would be better if he were the one to give it to her. I hope you still find it cute :)**


End file.
